


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Advice from a Casti Dowager

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [40]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Advice from a Casti Dowager" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Advice from a Casti Dowager

Hanya tavo – wear that tilo

PHONETIC  
 _JI TI-LAN-go — HAN-ya TA-vo_

Time to start loving your man

PHONETIC  
 _FO-jaks DE-tu LAN-da-lu_

Surrender to dark for he is your eyes

PHONETIC  
 _KAN-wa FAM-ba-naks HU-na VYU-zu-lu_

Surrender your heart for a woman’s heart lies

PHONETIC  
 _FAN-ya-re VE-le-da-nu-la VYU-zu-lu_

Surrender your mouth for he is your food

PHONETIC  
 _MI-yo KA-ni-bu-nak-sa-ya VYU-zu-lu_

Surrender your robes, you will never be nude

PHONETIC  
 _MI-yo RE-ha-ba-wak-sa-ya VYU-zu-lu_

If your man comes to you in a conquering mood

PHONETIC  
 _PO-nit-san-go MI-yo FO-jaks A-be RO-nu_

Then why not be subdued there?

PHONETIC  
 _kas-TI-the DE-run-ji-shiks,_

Like a Castithan brood mare

PHONETIC  
 _VEN-gi-os-to-dhok-swe-shi_

Hanya tavo – wear that tilo

PHONETIC  
 _JI TI-LAN-go — HAN-ya TA-vo_

Time to start loving your man

PHONETIC  
 _FO-jaks DE-tu LAN-da-lu_

Surrender your rose for he is your bee

PHONETIC  
 _MI-yo PYE-lak-sa FYEN-da VYU-zu-lu_

Surrender your prayers, he worships for thee

PHONETIC  
 _MI-yo-me u-SE-un-da VYU-zu-lu_

Surrender your arms, for he is your blade

PHONETIC  
 _MI-yo FO-jaks CHE-rer-ya VYU-zu-lu_

He’s your warm and your cold, he’s your light and your shade

PHONETIC  
 _DAI-gi-chi-ki POI-ya, o-RA-ya-ki FAN-dar_

He’s endowed and he’s proud and allowed to get laid

PHONETIC  
 _A-ge-ya, NYU-me-ya, GWO-ku-no ZHE-me-ya_

Why not keep your head bowed, girl?

PHONETIC  
 _YEN-da-li-ne-re-ya, SHASH._

You're about to get plowed, girl.

PHONETIC  
 _GWO-ki-li-ne-re-ya, SHASH._

Hanya tavos – wear those tilos

PHONETIC  
 _JI TI-LAN-go — HAN-ya TA-vo_

Time to start loving your men

PHONETIC  
 _FO-jaks DE-tu LAN-da-lu_

Close your eyes and count slowly to ten…

PHONETIC  
 _NA-da-lu SU-da LA-ba-du_

and again… and again… and again…

PHONETIC  
 _LE-na-lu LE-na-lu LE-na-lu..._


End file.
